consolesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Восьмое поколение игровых систем
Восьмое поколение игровых приставок берёт своё начало после выхода 27 марта 2011 года портативной консоли Nintendo 3DS. Ожидается, что игровые платформы восьмого поколения заменят действующие в данный момент консоли Xbox 360, Wii и PlayStation 3. В июне 2011 года Nintendo объявила о том, что занимается разработкой преемника Wii — Wii U. Многие журналисты позиционируют Wii U, как первую домашнюю консоль восьмого поколения . Анонс преемников Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3 состоялся весной, а также на выставке E3 в 2013 году; Microsoft представила Xbox One, Sony — PlayStation 4. Предполагается, что консоли восьмого поколения столкнутся с жёсткой конкуренцией со стороны смартфонов, планшетных компьютеров и смарт-телевизоров . Переход на новое поколение Несмотря на то, что временной цикл игровых консолей предыдущих поколений длился, как правило, пять-шесть лет, цикл седьмого поколения длится по сей день уже восемь лет. Переход на новое поколение станет необычным и потому, что Wii, являющаяся бестселлером своего поколения, будет первой консолью, заменённой преемником в восьмом поколении. Президент Nintendo Сатору Ивата объяснил это резким спадом продаж Wii. По словам Иваты «рынок сейчас находится в ожидании нового от домашних консолей» . Microsoft и Sony заявили, что занимаются разработкой новых игровых систем, однако считают, что Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3 изжили себя лишь наполовину, и что их жизненный цикл будет составлять не менее десяти лет Interview with Jack Tretton, president and CEO of Sony Computer Entertainment America. . По мнению Microsoft и Sony, игровые контроллеры Kinect и PlayStation Move несколько расширили возможности Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3 и тем самым повысили популярность консолей «The Xbox 360’s recently unveiled motion control technology will help extend the console’s life span into 2015, according to Microsoft executive Shane Kim.». Также представители Sony сказали, что следующая консоль будет поддерживать только загружаемые игры, и привода для оптических дисков в ней не будет, однако руководящие представители заявили, что всё же отказываются от этой идеи . Домашние консоли Wii U Игровая консоль Wii U стала преемником Wii . Система была представлена на пресс-конференции Nintendo 7 июня 2011 года на выставке E3 2011 , а выпущена осенью 2012 годаКонсоль Nintendo Wii U, возможно, поступит в продажу 18 ноября. Особенностью Wii U является новый контроллер — Wii U GamePad, который позволяет продолжить игру даже тогда, когда телевизор выключен. Контроллер будет совместим со всеми играми и контроллерами для Wii и будет также включать функцию управления движением, вместе с видеочатом. Интернет-браузинг также обещается. Прототип Wii U был представлен на E3 в июне 2012, но дизайн консоли и контроллера не является окончательным . Консоль поступила в продажу в США 18 ноября 2012 года и 30 ноября в Европе. Выход в Японии состоялся 8 декабря, а в России 21 декабря 2012 года. OUYA Ouya (в соответствии с логотипом OUYA, читается как ja:) — разрабатываемая игровая приставка восьмого поколения, использующая философию открытого программного обеспечения и построенная на мобильной операционной системе Android. Основательница проекта — Джулия Урман, ветеран игровой индустрии. Девкиты были продемонстрированы в декабре 2012. В коробке находились: сама игровая консоль (размером менее кружки), 2 геймпада. Корпусы были выполнены из пластика. OUYA — открытая для изменения консоль. Также разработчик сказала, что приставка поступит в апреле 2013 года по цене 99 долларов. Steam Machines Steam Machines — название серии игровых приставок, разрабатываемых компанией Valve, являющихся адаптированной версией персонального компьютера для использования в качестве игрового и медиа центра, работающих на SteamOS. Первое «железное» решение от Valve. Впервые о них руководитель Valve Гейб Ньюэлл (англ. Gabe Newell) заговорил в ходе мероприятия Video Game Awards, на котором он заявил, что компания займётся разработкой подобного решения, подробности, включая подтверждение названия — Steam Box, оглашены в январе 2013 года в ходе выставки CES 2013. На данный момент анонсировано открытое бета тестирование новых приставок, а также новое название — Steam Machines. PlayStation 4 PlayStation 4, PS4 — разработанная SCE четвёртая консоль в семействе систем «PlayStation». Была анонсирована на конференции «PlayStation Meeting 2013» 20 февраля 2013 года. Консоль поступила в продажу 15 ноября 2013 года в Северной Америке. Xbox One Xbox One — третья по счёту игровая приставка компании Microsoft, которая последует за Xbox 360. Анонс новой консоли состоялся 21 мая 2013 года, поступила в продажу 22 ноября 2013 года. Сравнение Портативные системы Nintendo 3DS Nintendo 3DS — портативная игровая система производства Nintendo, способная создавать трехмерный эффект изображения без использования специальных очков . Консоль поступила в продажу во всех регионах до конца финансового года Nintendo, завершившегося в конце марта 2011 . Игровая система присутствует на рынке одновременно с линейкой игровых систем Nintendo DS. Главным конкурентом Nintendo 3DS является консоль PlayStation Vita . Анонсировав устройство 23 марта 2010 года, Nintendo представила его на E3 15 июня 2010, предложив посетителям самим опробовать новые возможности консоли . Также на презентации Nintendo был представлен ряд игр для этой консоли, таких как Super Mario 3D Land, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3DThe Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D Crosses 1 million Units Sold, Paper Mario 3D, Metal Gear Solid 3D: Snake Eater (рабочее название) издательства Konami, Resident Evil: Revelations издательства Capcom. 21 июня 2012 года Nintendo объявила о выходе обновленной версии Nintendo 3DS — Nintendo 3DS XL (в Японии Nintendo 3DS LL)IGN — Nintendo Reveals 3DS XL. У новой версии приставки увеличен размер экрана (на 90 %, до 4.88 дюйма — верхний и до 4.18 дюйма — нижний)gameinformer — Nintendo 3DS LL Announced. Габариты устройства равняются 156 x 93×22 мм.Specs for Nintendo 3DS XL | Portable Gaming | CNET UK. Устройство поступило в продажу 28 июля в Европе и Японии и 19 августа в Северной Америке. PlayStation Vita PlayStation Vita — портативная консоль от Sony Computer Entertainment, являющаяся преемником PlayStation Portable . Выпущена в Японии 17 декабря 2011 года , в Северной Америке и Европе — 22 февраля 2012 года . Система была анонсирована 27 января 2011 вместе с PlayStation SuiteЗнакомьтесь: PlayStation Suite на PlayStation Meeting 2011PlayStation Meeting 2011 . До анонса консоль была известна как PSP2, о которой (как и о PlayStation Phone) было известно по слухам от сторонних разработчиковPSP2 Is Real, 'Pretty Powerful' And In Developers' Hands/ PSP2 in the hands of Mortal Kombat devs; 'It’s a pretty powerful machine' IndustryGamers, 16 сентября 2010. До E3 2011 система была известна под рабочим названием Next Generation Portable (NGP). nVidia Shield Портативная консоль, представленная компанией NVIDIA на CES 2013. Базируется на мобильном чипе Tegra 4 и управляется операционной системой Android. Сравнение Примечания Категория:Игровые приставки Категория:2010-е Категория:Появились в 2011 году Категория:27 марта Категория:Март 2011 года Категория:История игровых приставок